The Detective and the Criminal
by chellyvs.chellDOS
Summary: First, Jim started the Game, with that, almost blowing up her best friend. Afterwards, Jim starts again, this time, getting closer to Sheryl than ever before. Texting her all the time, watching her at almost every waking moment, even going out on dates with her. Sheryl is fine with it, but John isn't. What will happen if people talk, if Mycroft finds out... Fem!Lock. Sheriarty.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first sherlock fanfic. I made it into a Roleplay with my friend. She plays John, Mycroft, Anderson, Jim, Sebastian, and some others. I play Sheryl, the female Sherlock, and some other extras that I had made up. So, I wanted to give a shout out to this friend- Here you go senpai! See, I posted it! -And to my other friend... hopefully she reads these but- HI DARJI! YOU CAN NOW SEE WHAT SENPAI AND I DISCUSS WHILE WE R ON THE PHONE!- Also, I want to apologize in advance, I have NO idea how to sound like a high-functioning sociopath. So this will be an experiment. I'll watch more sherlock to study how he thinks and talks. But I'm pretty sure this will be interesting!**

_**Chapter one: A nuisance and an easy case**_

I chuckled as one girl passes, "It's so amusing how idiotic some of these people are. Just how she dresses shows how she needs a boyfriend, but with wearing a ring, it looks like she's engaged, but that is clearly _not _an engagement ring. So she is trying to play hard-to-get, the regular public is just too simple!"

"You really get destracted easily today, aren't you?" John said, expecting the body in front of us.

"Only when people make things way too obvious..." I examined the body, gaining all the information out of it.

There was a short silence until John spoke up, "So, any ideas?" He said, knowing the answer.

"How long have you known me?" I smiled, my phone suddenly vibrated, showing that I had received a text. I checked my phone.

**Looks like Sherls is on another one of her cases, how's it going sexy?**

**-JM**

I rolled my eyes, "Of course..." I texted him.

**What do you want, Jim?**

**Oh, Don't be so harsh, Sheryl! What do you say? Dinner tomorrow, my treat!**

**-JM**

**I really don't have a choice, do I?**

**Yes... But if you do say no, I'll strap your little pet to that jacket again. Didn't he look sexy?**

**-JM**

I stared at John. I didn't want him to go through that again.

**Fine.**

**Yay! I'll see you then, sexy!**

**-JM**

I put the phone back in my pocket.

"So..." John said, "You were saying?"

"Oh. We need to go to a _special_ store, just a couple blocks from here."

"What kind of store is it?" John asked.

"A store that sells things."

John rolled his eyes, "You aren't going to tell me, aren't you?"

"Nope."

We began walking when John finally asked, "by the way, who _was_ that you were texting?"

"Oh, no one... just Jim Moriarty."

He stopped and drew back, "**_Just Jim _****_Moriarty?!_ **How can he be 'Just Jim Moriarty'?! He almost blew me up!"

I rolled my eyes, "_Relax_, John, he only asked me out to dinner."

"And you said yes?" I nodded, he sighed with disappointment.

"Had to." I justified, "If I didn't, he'd strap you back up to that bomb jacket. We both don't want you to be in that situation again."

He didn't speak. He had either run out of things to say, or he was thinking. It was written all over his face. His eyebrows furrowed and his hand on his chin. Suddenly, after a while, came out of that expresion and looked like an idea had just dawned on him.

"You... you care."

I nodded.

"A lot."

I nodded once again, I knew where he was going with this, watch me defuse it.

"About me."

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I? You're my friend!"

He deflated, I laughed, "What? did you think that I cared about you like _that_?"

He said nothing, looking at the pavement in front of him.

"Oh my God, you did!" I laughed hysterically, so much, In fact, that people were starting to stare.

"Shut up." He scoffed.

We walked to our destination in silence after that, with me prodding him with my elbow.

* * *

"_This _is the place?!" John asked, staring at the entrance in disbelief.

"Yep! This is the _special _store I was talking about!" I smiled, I expecting him to be like this, I walked towards the entrance, glancing back at him, "You coming?"

He took a few steps back, shaking his head, "No way. I'm _not _going to see that stuff!" He thought for a moment, "Wait, _why _do even know this place?"

I rolled my eyes, "A person I know works here. Come on, we'll only be about two minutes. I promise."

John shook his head defiantly, "I don't want to be anywhere need this place!"

"Too late! You are!" I marched over to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the building, "Now come _on_! Quit being so stubborn!"

"I said no!" he was shaking his head violently.

"We are wasting time! Seriously! Quit being a baby and get inside!"

Soon, I had successfully pulled him inside. I hate it when he's stubborn! It just wastes time that I could be using solving this completely easy case! It was almost too easy, it was nearly not worth my time. I took the case anyway. I was bored, nothing else was happening, and Jim wasn't adding anything to our game. I'm sure that Jim didn't play a part in this case, because it's way too simple, and moronic, it had "Ordinary" written all over it!

Oh, by the way, we were at a whore house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Completed Case and a Drug Bust.**_

I had finally coaxed John into the building. We came to the front desk, there was a man there, comfortably living, telling by his clothes made of a more expensive material. His black, with touches of grey, hair was slicked back.

He gave me a smirk, "what can I do for you?"

I smiled, "I'm here to see Jordyn..."

His smirk faded to an ice cold expression, he held his hand out, "We pay up front."

"We are friends of her's." I motioned to John and I.

He smiled, "Oh! in that case, follow me!" he opened the door behind him and held it open for us.

We came through the door, he shut the door behind us. He then led us through the hallways. An odor lingered around each door we passed. John was in front of me, obviously very uncomfortable. When we got to the last door, it had no odor.

He opened the door and ushered us in, then walked away.

"Sheryl!" Jordyn said, she was a blonde with large, dark blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved, leather leotard-like outfit. It was skin tight on her and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Jordyn!" I said, she hugged me, I took a quick sniff, not a big one so then she wouldn't notice, clean.

She let go of me two seconds later, "So, I need to ask you a question." I said.

"What is it?" she asked

"Have you seen this man before?" I held up the picture of the victim, she looked at it closely and nodded.

"That was my last customer..." she explained.

I smiled, "Thank you, that's all we need!" I turned, beginning to leave.

"See you around!" She said, "Glad I could help!"

"Yeah... see you around!" I smirked and left.

* * *

As soon as we had exited the building, john spoke, "_That _was it?!"

"Yes, I have more than enough information that I can work on." I said

"What information? You just asked a prostitute if she new a man!"

I laughed and shook my head, " You don't notice _anything_, do you?" John hailed a taxi, we got in.

"The man at the front desk, he immediately became serious when we mentioned Jordyn, he also said, 'We pay up front.' They don't pay up front for the others. I know someone that goes here, he confirmed it. Didn't you notice that every room had an odor to it _but _Jordyn's room? And that her room was rather clean?"

"Maybe she just is a clean freak and tidies up when she isn't...er... working"

"There still would have been an odor, smells like that are really hard to get rid of."

"how would you know?!" he questioned.

I smirked at him, "I have been to this place before. Stenches like _that _don't just go away."

He shrugged my comment off "So you think that the man at the front desk is the killer?"

"Correction, I _know _that the man at the front desk _and _Jordyn are the killers."

* * *

When we had reached the flat, John began to blog. I had flopped on the couch.

_Clank!_

It was coming from the kitchen. I got up to see what it was. A familiar, irritating face was there.

"Anderson..." I growled, "What the _hell _are you doing here?!"

"Oh," He smirked, "I'm just here on a mini drug bust. I _know _you've been using."

I scoffed, "You know that for _certain_?"

He glared at me, "You _have to be."_

I laughed, I had been clean for a while now, almost four months, "Well, search all you want... but you aren't going to find anything significant!"

He checked his watch and growled, "I have to go anyway..." he walked past me to the door, "psycho."

"Idiot."

"John."

"Anderson."

He left without another word.

"so, how are we going to go about catching our culprits? All we need is to tell Lestrade who the killers are."

"I might have enough evidence for me, but not for Lestrade. We need more evidence."

"So we are just going to wait until they kill again?!"

"We don't need to. they had killed more before our victim. The police just haven't found it yet."

"Where is it?" John asked.

I groaned, "John, these are amateurs. There are only so many places where they would hide the body within a two mile radius."

He thought about it, "What about the bridge, two blocks down from the building. I noticed there was a hollowed-out area, but its so dark, no one can see through. It was blocked off with boards two weeks ago..."

"That's where we're going!"

John nodded and opened the door. Another irritating face is there.

"Hello, John." He turned to me, "Sister."

I glared at my brother, "What do you want, Mycroft?'

He smiled at me, "Word on the street says you have a date tomorrow."

"So what?" I said. John gave me a_ he-will-kill-you-if-he-knows-you're-going-out-with -Moriarty _look.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Should I leave?" John asked.

"No, stay." I smirked, "Yeah, there is something I want to tell you, since when were you in control of my personal life?"

Mycroft sighed, "You aren't really one for going on dates. So I just was a little worried."

"About _me_?" I scoffed, "I can handle myself. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need my big brother to protect me."

"You will one day..."

John butted in, "Sorry to interrupt... but we have to go."

He smiled at John and me, "Of course, bye, John, sister." He got in his car and left.

* * *

We got to the boarded up area under the bridge. John helped me bust the boards. i shined my flashlight around, there was a body in the corner. Male. stabbed to death, just like the last victim.

"We've got it." I said.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

We came to the whore house about 5:00PM, because that's when it opens, This time, I brought Lestrade and the other police officers.

Long story short, I explained what happened and they arrested the man at the front desk and Jordyn.

As they were taking them away, I had received a text.

**Nice job, Sexy!**

**-JM**

great, him again.

**What do you want THIS time, Moriarty?**

**Oh, Can't I say hello to the my sexy detective every once and a while? Sheryl, why must you be so cruel?**

**-JM**

**And Jim, why must you watch me every waking moment?**

**No comment. See you soon, sexy!**

**-JM**

I put my phone away and began walking with John. Suddenly, a black car parked in front of us. A man with blonde hair came out of the drivers seat. Obviously he worked for Jim, a sniper, considering his right hand. obviously been shooting a lot. Why would he send a sniper to come get me?

He looked at me, "Sheryl Holmes?"

I nodded. He opened the door that led to the back seat.

I looked at John, "I'll see you at the flat." He looked at me, worried, "I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Good luck." He said.

"I'm going to need it." I said as I got in the seat. He sniper smirked as he closed the door.

He got in the drivers seat and drove away.

* * *

**That took longer than I thought, sorry if this story is boring you guys. I promise its going to get interesting...**

**so, that's chapter two... feel free to leave a review!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The**** Date**_

The car ride was ten minutes long, the sniper never saying a word. Sheryl slid down in her seat, making a weird sound from the leather. She wished John was there. He would start a conversation, which would at least distract her a little from her boredom. She was reduced to watching the cars pass by. it wasn't interesting whatsoever. John looked very worried when She had gotten in the car. He had probably thought of the "Worst-case scenario", which probably ended up with a bullet through Sheryl's skull. That definitely wasn't going to happen. I mean, Jim and Sheryl were rivals, but he wouldn't do anything as idiotic as kill her. He said it himself that wasn't going to kill her. Jim also sent his _obviously _best sniper to fetch Sheryl; to reassure that he wasn't going to kill her. So, why is he doing this? If not to kill her, then what?

The Sniper pulled up to Angelo's. He got out and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She mumbled under my breath.

Sheryl could see Jim through the window. He was wearing one of his Westwood suits, as usual. He was on his phone. His facial expression was blank.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed as she walked opened the door.

A I came into the building, he saw me and walked to me, "Ah, Hello, my beautiful," He took her right hand, "Sheryl Holmes." He took her knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

Sheryl glanced away from him, "Jim.." I said in an ice-cold tone.

he winced at the cruelty in her voice "Oh, Sherly... So cruel, so cold... But whatever~!" he threw an arm around Sheryl's waist and lead her to the table.

She blushed a bit. No one had done that to her before, so she wasn't at all prepared for it. She didn't slap his hand away though, it felt... nice. She put a hand on her cheeks, they were warm.

"Dammit." She grumbled almost inaudibly.

_Almost _inaudibly.

"What's that, my dear?" he asked, looking towards Sheryl, he noticed her pink cheeks and smirked, "You're blushing~."

She pretended didn't know, "What? No, I'm not blushing..."

He laughed a little as he pushed her chair in. Jim then sat close to her. Dangerously close,"I know what you're thinking: I'm with the sexiest man alive right now~!"

She laughed a little, "Um, wrong..."

He had a strait face, "Hm... that's strange... I'm usually right about these things..."

"Well you weren't this time!" she said, looking down at the table.

Jim laughed again, "Calm yourself, love... So, are you wondering why I would ask you to dinner, out of the blue?"

She glanced at him, "Actually, I am..."

He smiled, "Well, I asked you here because I wanted to... as you say, 'conduct an experiment'"

Experiment... that word usually didn't make her panic, but when Jim said it, the way he said it, it did, "What experiment... is this?"

Jim's expression turned serious, he took my hands in his, "Me saying... I love you."

Sheryl froze._ Did I hear him correctly?_ She thought, _Jim__ Moriarty just said "I love you." to me?_

"Y-you... love me?"

He nodded, "Ever since I started the Game, I had fallen for you."

"I... I don't know what to say... " She genuinely didn't. No one had ever said that to her before. Her mind was conflicted. One part was screaming "_He's the most brilliant man in all of the world! You two would make a great pair! The detective and the criminal! You love him and you know it! Just admit it!" _She was assuming this was her female nature calling.

Then, there was another part, also screaming, "_Are you kidding me?! He's the man that almost killed you and your best friend! He's probably trying to deceive you!" _

She decided to listen to the first part. She knew that he almost killed both her and John, and he might, _just might,_ be trying to deceive me. If he is... so what? It's an experiment after all, there is always the negative and the positive outcome.

"I can speak for you then..." He cleared his throat, and put on his 'Girl voice', "Oh, James, I can't help but feel the same way!"

I smiled, his "girl voice" wasn't very accurate... it was just a higher version of his own voice.

"Someday, I hope to be Mrs. Moriarty, it's my one true dream!"

Sheryl was straining herself trying not to laugh.

"And then we'll have kids and name them all after serial killers!"

_Dear God. _She thought, _He had practiced this..._

He stopped, "How was I?"

She laughed lightly, "You were close..."

Jim looked at me hopefully, "Close enough to be right...?"

"Yes, close enough to be right..." She smiled warmly, "So... What do we do now? I'm new at this sort of thing ..."

He smirked, "lucky for you, I'm not. Now... I was thinking maybe... a little lip-locky for Sher-locky?" Jim gave Sheryl a weird smile.

_Should I copy that smile? _I asked myself, _Fine, I will. _

She copied the smile, "Sure!"

Jim laughed, "What are you doing, darling?"

looked away from him, embarrassed, "Sorry! Like I said... I'm new at this..."

"Your doing just fine, My dear." He lifted her chin and made her look at him. He had a playful smirk on his face.

Sheryl winced at the flush of her cheeks. Accelerated pulse. Sweating palms. Erratic heartbeat. Dammit this was all his fault!  
She tried to regulate her breathing as Jim's lips grew closer to his. His brown eyes darkened as he snaked and arm around her waist and pulled her closer. As he distance between them grew less and less, Sheryl found herself growing less and less capable of comprehensible thought, and when their lips met, every fact, figure and statistic escaped her mind.

Jim didn't go through the formalities of kissing, or whatever they were. He had immediately slipped his tongue in. Sheryl closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. she leaned on the wall, allowing him to have full control of the kiss. She wondered why he hadn't done this sooner, kiss her. It was like the rest of the world faded at it was only him and Sheryl, no one else. It was like they were in their own universe. It was pure bliss.

After a few minutes, Jim gracefully pulled away. He smiled at her, "How was that?"

Sheryl had a giant grin on her face, "Amazing."

He put a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Just like us..."

She nodded, "Yeah... just like us..."

Jim sighed, "Well, unfortunately there is one threat to our new relationship."

She tilted her head, thinking it was John, "John wouldn't do anything!"

He smiled, "Surely you haven;t forgotten... The Ice Man."

Sheryl scoffed, "I try to forget, I almost did..."

"Well, he is going to be quite a nuisance if he hears about this little scandal...Luckily, I have a plan to fix this."

"If it involved strapping him to a bomb, No." Sheryl said blankly.

He frowned, "Why not?! I thought you hated him..."

"I do... but he is still my brother. And besides, I'd never hear the end of it john finds out."

He sighed, "Fine.. I won't..." Jim checked his phone, his eyes widened, realizing the time, "Oh, my! well, time does fly when you're having fun!" He stood up and held his hand out to help Sheryl up. She took it and stood up.

Jim walked her to the car, the sniper was holding open the door.

Sheryl slid in, then Jim. The sniper got in the drivers seat, "Where to?"

"Take Sheryl to her flat first, Sebastian.." Jim ordered.

Sebastian began driving, 221B bound.

* * *

Sheryl came to her flat, sighed, and flopped in her chair.

"That bad, eh?" John inquired as he was blogging.

"Nope... actually, it turned out quite well."

"What did he want?"

"He uh... wanted to _experiment _with me..."

"Did he hurt you...?" John asked, concerned for his friend. He closed his laptop to listen what she had to say.

"No... " She stared at the ceiling,"He...uh... said he loved me and he kissed me..."

He paused, taking in what she had just told him, "Moriarty... did _what_?!"

Sheryl smirked, "You heard me."

"No... I don't quite think I_ did!" _John said, in denial.

"Jim Moriarty told me that he loves me. Then we kissed." She said, speaking clearer and spacing out the words so he could hear.

"And your reaction was...?"

"I told him... well... indirectly told him... that I shared those feelings."

"So, I guess you two are a 'Thing' now? The detective and the criminal: lovers, or whatnot?"

She nodded, "You can put it like that, yes."

He shook his head, disappointed, "Well... I guess... I can't do anything about it...I don't have a say in your 'love life'... Only Mycroft does."

Sheryl had a _You-reeeeally-shouldn't-have-said-that_ smile, " _Not. Even. Mycroft. Has. A. Say. In my love life!_" She spat, quite annoyed by the comment.

He put his hands up, "Sorry... That wasn't supposed to be said..."

"You shouldn't have even put the thought in your head!"

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." She paused, "Staying on the subject of Mycroft, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell him about me and Jim..."

"Alright, I won't." John agreed, "I never tell him anything about you anyway..."

"Good. Keep it that way. I hate it whenever he worms his way into my life, with all of his fussing and meddling. He's just a bother to deal with." She crossed her arms.

"You know he cares about you, that's why he does that. He is always worrying about you." John said.

She frowned, "I know that, but he doesn't have to stick his nose in my business, he could just leave me alone and let me solve my own problems! He needs to know that I'm _not _a _little, weak, child _that needs her big, annoying brother to protect her!"

John opened his laptop to continue typing his new blog entry, "He's only doing what he thinks is right." He mumbled.

"But I don't like it."

"Then take it up with him."

"Fine! I will, next time I see him..."

Sheryl began processing what had happened on the date. Going over her _observations _during their _experiment. _looking at his facial expressions, no sings of deceit. His pupils dilated right before he kissed her... so he wasn't lying about being attracted to me. Attraction barely means love, though. He sounded very sincere when he confessed his feelings to her. He's also a criminal, so he could be lying about anything and everything. Sheryl will have to keep her guard up all the time while he's around. And when his feelings are proven to be sincere, _if _they are sincere, then, and _only _then, would she open up to him. but until then, she will sit back and let this _experiment _play out. But who knows? maybe he wasn't sincere, and this was just a way to sabotage her. Or he could really love her, and have feelings like an ordinary person. And if so, would he have other feelings, like jealousy. We'll just have to find out~!


End file.
